Qué pasó anoche?
by Pika Shane
Summary: Combinemos unos adolescentes alcohol música fuerte. Qué tenemos? Exacto, una fiesta sin control.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este fic contiene Kory, también Twistem, Elixie, y Danna x el Caballero. Si no les gusta no lo lean.

Aky se encontraba dormida, cuando la luz del día se filtró en su ventana, para darle de lleno en los ojos. Empezó a despertarse, aún con los ojos cerrados. La cabeza le dolía a montones, y no entendía por qué. Por fin, abrió sus ojos violetas, para darse cuenta que esa no era su habitación. Se levantó de un salto y se dio cuenta que tampoco llevaba su pijama: llevaba un vestido corto, con sólo una manga color azul marino. "Qué diablos pasó anoche?"

Inspeccionó la habitación, y descubrió donde estaba: la habitación de Kord. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de que ellos pudieron haber hecho algo, pero rápidamente lo quitó de su mente. La puerta del baño se abrió, y reveló a un Kord confundido sin camiseta.

Kord: qué haces en mi cuarto?-preguntó con cansancio

Aky: no lo sé. Desperté aquí. Qué pasó anoche?- preguntó colocándose nerviosa. El troll se encogió de hombros.

Kord: ni idea, no recuerdo nada. Bajemos, tal vez los chicos estén abajo, y sepan algo- sugirió. La Stahl asintió, y ambos bajaron las escaleras.

Lo que encontraron los asombró, para luego morirse de la risa. Sus amigos estaban todos desparramados por la sala, la cocina, el baño (no hacían nada, PERVERTIDOS) completamente dormidos. Ka, quien vestía un vestido algo ajustado rojo sin mangas, se encontraba acostada en el sillón, con Twist sin camisa debajo de ella. Ambos se encontraban muy abrazaditos.

Luego se fijaron en Trixie: ella llevaba un vestido verde corto con escote corazón. Se encontraba acostada en el suelo, con Eli a su lado, también sin camisa, que la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura. Alrededor de ellos había algunas botellas de vino, whisky y cerveza, al igual que por toda la casa.

Más allá se encontraba Danna con un vestido negro de brillos con una cinta para atarse detrás del cuello, acurrucada contra el torso desnudo de el Caballero. En conclusión, todos los chicos estaban semidesnudos, y todo parecía indicar que había habido una fiesta.

Aky: despierten todos!-gritó. Poco a poco, los demás abrieron los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse en las posiciones descritas anteriormente. Todos menos Karem y Twist, ambos seguían durmiendo. Al ver eso, Kord tomó un vaso con agua y se lo tiró en la cara al rubio. Se levantó sobresaltado, y en el trayecto tirando a la castaña al suelo.

Twist y Ka: qué diablos?!-preguntaron enojados y sorprendidos. Todos se separaron algo incómodos y se levantaron.

Trixie: qué pasó anoche?- preguntó mirando el lugar. Todo era un completo desastre.

Eli: no sé, pero esperemos que no sea demasiado malo- dijo algo preocupado. Luego miró a todos lados- dónde está Pronto?-preguntó. Todos se encogieron de hombros- hay que encontrarlo.

Danna: primero hay que saber qué hicimos. Hasta dónde recuerdan?-preguntó.

Ec: decidimos hacer una fiesta

Twist: invitamos un montón de gente

Ka: tomamos de más

Aky: se salió de control. Y ya, no recuerdo nada más-dijo con preocupación.

Kord: Eli, cuando te hiciste ese tatuaje?-preguntó. Todos miraron al Shane. Era cierto: tenía en la parte superior del brazo un tatuaje de un dragón.

Eli: yo no me lo hice- dijo confundido- Okey, alguien más tiene algo que no entiende por qué fue?-preguntó mirando a sus amigos: Twist tenía las marcas, El Caballero con unas esposas rotas... Un minuto, el Caballero con esposas rotas?!

Ka: de donde diablos las tienes?- preguntó. El peli negro solo se encogió de hombros- y por qué Aky y Kord estaban arriba?- preguntó con un deje de picardía. Ambos se sonrojaron, negando con la cabeza.

Eli: a quién podemos preguntarle acerca de todo esto?-preguntó pensativamente

Danna: a Mario Bravado

Kord: a Zaira y Bruno

Eli: bien, dividámonos. Danna, Caballero, Trixie y yo a lo de Mario. Los demás, con Zaira y Bruno- ordenó. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus Mecas (no tengo idea como las chicas lo lograron .-.) y partieron a el lugar que les tocó.

En dirección a Pizza Rebote...

El silencio era algo incómodo, todos estaban algo avergonzados por lo ocurrido. Incluso Eli comenzó a creer que no había sido muy buena idea separarse de esa manera.

Divisaron a lo lejos la Pizzería de Mario, por lo que aceleraron un poco más para llegar rápidamente.

Mario: hola chicos, en qué los puedo ayudar?-preguntó amablemente al verlos

Eli: queremos saber que ocurrió anoche. Podrías ayudarnos?-preguntó

Mario pensó un poco, para luego voltearse a ver al lanzador.

Mario: hicieron una fiesta. Tomaron de más. La policía llegó e intentó frenarlos, pero ustedes no se dejaron. Eso explica las esposas, Caballero- dijo mirando las muñecas de dicho lanzador- el tatuaje no sé cuando te lo hiciste, y no sé donde está Pronto, pero dijeron algo así como ir al estadio de Babosaboll. Suerte- contestó. Los demás agradecieron y partieron al refugio

Mientras en dirección a la casa de Zaira...

Los demás estaban en la misma situación incomoda que los demás. Cuando llegaron, Bruno también estaba allí

Bruno: hola chicos, qué cuentan?- preguntó

Kord: no recordamos que pasó ayer, nos ayudan?

Zaira: pues hicieron una fiesta, vino la policía, pero siguieron. Luego recuerdo que todos se pusieron a jugar verdad o reto, e hicieron cosas que no repetiré- susurró mientras los demás se sonrojaban.

Bruno: luego salieron e Eli volvió con un tatuaje. Entonces se fueron a Industrias Blakk. Hasta ahí sabemos

Twist: Industrias Blakk?! Qué diablos queríamos allí?!-gritó en shock mientras sus amigos no emitían palabra

Zaira: no lo sé-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Bruno: no idea, pero mejor que lo averigüen. Quién sabe qué pudieron haberle dicho a Blakk!- exclamó preocupado. Ahora los demás estaban más nerviosos que antes.

Ka: debemos irnos, nos vemos- dijo mientras se iban corriendo.

Ya en el refugio...

Eli: Chicos!- gritó en cuanto los vio entrar- qué encontraron

Aky: fuimos a industrias Blakk luego de que te hicieras el tatuaje. Eso significa que salimos antes. Pero, a dónde?-preguntó pensativamente

Eli: al estadio de Babosaball. Y qué diablos hacíamos en las industrias de Blakk?!

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

Trixie: bueno, vamos al estadio!- todos parecieron de acuerdo. Subieron a sus Mecas (olvidé decirles que las chicas todavía tienen vestido y los chicos están sin camisa). Los chicos no les quitaban la vista de encima, colocándolas nerviosas e incómodas.

Hasta que Ka se cansó

Ka: podrían mirar hacia otro lado?- preguntó molesta, pero en su voz se dejaba entrever un deje de nerviosismo e incomodidad. Al verse pillados "in fraganti", los muchachos voltearon la mirada sonrojados.

Luego del incómodo momento, lograron llegar al estadio sin inconvenientes, donde Grendell estaba.

Grendell: LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!- fue el "amable" trato con el que los recibió el Troll

Eli: qué te pasa?!- preguntó

Grendell: USTEDES VINIERON AYER AQUÍ Y EVITARON QUE MI EQUIPO ENTRENARA!-les aclaró furioso

Todos se miraron entre sí y tragaron saliva con nerviosismo

Kord: como te explico, Grendell? Ayer tomamos de más y...- empezó a excusarse, pero el jugador lo interrumpió

Grendell: ya sé que estaban ebrios, te piensas que todos ustedes se animarían siquiera a besar a las chicas? Y cuando llegamos ustedes se estaban besando sin la menor pizca de vergüenza- los lanzadores se sonrojaron como tomates al imaginar eso.

Ka: l-los b-besamos?-preguntó en shock

Grendell: sí. Por qué crees que los chicos tienen marcas de labial por todo el abdomen y el rostro?-preguntó burlonamente. Las chicas voltearon a ver a los chicos: era cierto, los chicos tenían pequeñas marcas en color rojo, rosa, o rosa pálido por todo el abdomen, lo mismo en sus caras. El rostro de todos los tortolitos se tornó un profundo tono de rojo, las lanzadoras por pensar que esas marcas las hicieron ellas, y los muchachos porque fueron sus "amores "secretos"" las que se las hicieron.

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie decía nada, todo estaba sumido en un completo silencio.

Ec: y, bueno, han visto a Pronto?-preguntó intentando no hacer caso a sus malditas hormonas y relajarse.

Grendell: pues sí, estaba con ustedes cuando vinieron. Luego se fueron y no supimos más de ustedes.

Danna: muchas gracias por la información, y lamentamos lo de anoche. No volverá a suceder- aseguró. Se despidieron y partieron rumbo a Industrias Blakk. Si antes el silencio era incómodo, imagínense lo que era luego de la charla con Grendell.

En el camino, fueron atacados por Diablos Nachos y los hombres de Blakk.

Nachos: el Dr. Blakk desea que ustedes paguen por lo que hicieron anoche- dijo y comenzó el Duelo

Kord: qué diablos hicimos anoche?!- gritó harto

Mas no recibió respuesta. Empezaron a disparar babosas. Demoledoras, electroshocks, Punzantes, eran lanzadas con el objetivo de alejar a sus enemigos. Pronto, la Banda se encontraba en desventaja debido a la cantidad de enemigos comparados con ellos.

Como final del Duelo, los jóvenes lanzadores fueron atrapados y llevados ante Blakk.

Blakk: vaya, vaya, si es la Banda de Shane, me sorprende que se atrevan a asomar sus narices por aquí luego de lo de ayer- dijo con fingida sorpresa.

Eli: disculpe, Dr. Blakk, pero el problema es el siguiente: no recordamos qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí, no recordamos lo qué pasó en la noche. Podría ayudarnos y recordarnos qué ocurrió anoche?-preguntó amablemente

Blakk: es lógico que no recuerden nada, en el estado en el que entraron aquí, se notaba a km. Que estaban pasados de copas. Llegaron aquí, y se les ocurrió seguir su fiesta. Rompieron cosas, mancharon los pisos, ensuciaron con botellas por todos lados. Estuvimos más cinco horas limpiando el lugar!- explicó enfadado golpeando su escritorio con su puño, sobresaltando ligeramente a los adolescentes

Eli: y Pronto?-preguntó intentando no reír ante la cara de enfado que demostraba el hombre

Blakk: ustedes lo ataron y lo lanzaron dentro al ático, supongo que aún está ahí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no había terminado de decirlo y los chicos ya estaban frente a la puerta que conducía al frío y oscuro ático.

Con manos temblorosas, abrieron la puerta, para empezar a caminar por las escalera, siendo devorados por la oscuridad. Ni bien dejó de vérselos, los hombres de Blakk cerraron la puerta y la trabaron.

Con la Banda...

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se temieron lo peor. Sin embargo, siguieron bajando, siendo alumbrados únicamente por la luz de la babosa Infierno de Eli.

Trixie: Pronto, estás aquí?-preguntó. Nadie contestó

Twist: Pronto!-gritó. Se escucharon unos ruidos, provenientes de una zona que Burpy no lograba iluminar. A paso lento, se fueron acercando a un bulto que había, y lo enfocaron. Era Pronto. Con un gesto de alivio, desataron al topoide que se veía feliz de volver a verlos

Aky: lo sentimos mucho, Pronto. Estábamos borrachos, no sabíamos. Nos perdonas?- se disculpó por parte de todos. El ser violeta asintió, tranquilizando a los demás.

Eli: muy bien, encontramos a Pronto. Ahora, alguna idea de como salir?

Es la primera parte de este fic!

Espero que les haya gustado, tengo una preguntita que me encantaría que respondieran

Como llamarían a mi conciencia? Alguien me dio la idea y no sé como llamarla .-.

En fin, lo hice con mucha dedicación. Un cyber abrazo!

Pili


	2. Chapter 2

Pues aquí tienen mi segunda parte!

Les aviso que usaré algunas ideas de el primer libro de Caídos del Mapa, se los recomiendo. Ahora, vamos con la historia!

...

Los minutos pasaban, ninguno tenía ideas para salir. El aburrimiento se hacía presente entre ellos, y, puesto que eran unos curiosos adolescentes, decidieron explorar.

Eli: dividámonos y veamos que encontramos. Chicas, para la izquierda. Chicos, la derecha- dijo, para evitar la incomodidad.

Haciendo caso a su líder, cada grupo se fue para su lado, uno de ellos con una macabra idea en mente.

Con las chicas...

Trixie: por qué los chicos se quedaron con Burpy?- preguntó algo asustada por la oscuridad que las rodeaba.

Aky: porque Eli es su dueño-respondió de igual manera.

Danna: y si buscamos a los chicos?- preguntó nerviosa

Ka: para que el Caballero te proteja?- preguntó con picardía, debido a la falta de luz ninguna vio el pronunciado sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

Danna: cállate, que te recuerdo que te gusta Twist- retrucó. Y las mejillas de Karem quedaron del color de su vestido

Trixie: no peleen. Encontremos algún interruptor de luz, haber si podemos ver mejor-propuso. Todas parecieron de acuerdo, por lo que comenzaron a caminar con los brazos extendidos para evitar golpearse.

Un ruido de pisadas se escuchó cerca de ellas.

Aky: chicos?- preguntó algo temerosa. Mas no obtuvo respuesta, y el ruido continuaba- Chicos, no es gracioso!- continuó completamente asustada. Las pisadas se hacían más rápidas, más ruidosas, más tenebrosas. Las chicas temblaban.

Ka: chicos, enserio! No molesten!- gritó. Las cuatro lanzadoras sintieron una brisa helada en el cuello que les erizó la piel. Cuando voltearon, no encontraron nada. La brisa volvió a hacerse presente, junto con un tenebroso "BUU" susurrado en sus oídos.

Chicas: AAAAAAHHHH!- gritaron dándose vuelta, para ver a los chicos cagados de risa en el suelo. Con una mirada fulminante, las chicas se quedaron quietas. Luego de unos minutos de risa incontrolable, los chicos se levantaron

Trixie: qué diablos les pasa?!- gritó furiosa. Los chicos se largaron a reír

Ec: perdonen pero jajaja una jajaja oportunidad jajaja así jajaja no se jajaja desperdicia jajaja!- les explicó entre risas, seguido por sus compañeros

Las chicas, furiosas, se tiraron sobre ellos, para intentar pegarles. Todos cayeron al suelo, donde siguieron recibiendo ligeros golpes de las chicas. En un momento, en un un intento de apartarla, la mano de Eli tocó el trasero de su amiga pelirroja, recibiendo como respuesta una cachetada de su parte

Trixie: no vuelvas a hacerlo- le susurró parándose, ayudando a sus amigas también. Ahora, todos juntos buscaban el maldito interruptor para poder ver.

Al fin, la mano de Kord tocó algo: el interruptor. Lo levantó de modo que las luces se prendieron.

Twist: vamos a recorrer. Hagamos algo- sugirió. Los chicos empezaron a revisar cajas, mientras las chicas se apartaron para poder hablar tranquilas.

Ka: pueden creer todo lo que pasó?- preguntó

Aky: las cosas son claras: estamos en medio de un incómodo momento. Qué haremos?-preguntó

Danna: evitar que ellos sepan que nos gustan- sugirió. Las demás asintieron dándole la razón- ojalá sintieran lo mismo- suspiró con ojos soñadores. Las demás copiaron su acción

Ka: ojalá. Pero sabemos que, al menos en mi caso, es imposible- dijo algo triste

Twist: qué es imposible?- preguntó saliendo de la nada, asustando a las chicas.

Ka: n-nada- tartamudeó nerviosa mientras sus amigas se sonrojaban. Twist las miró sin creerles

Twist: haré de cuenta que les creo. Los chicos encontraron algo interesante. Vengan- dijo dando media vuelta y yéndose con los chicos. Las muchachas lo siguieron, curiosas

Vieron que los lanzadores tenían un pequeño aparato en sus manos. Miraron más de cerca y vieron que era un antiguo equipo de música (ese en el que pones discos y estos giran, los viejos).

Ec: qué les parece?

Danna: tienen discos?-preguntó mirando alrededor. Los chicos asintieron y señalaron una pila de viejos discos. Ellas se acercaron y comenzaron a ver.

Encontraron uno que les llamó la atención, entonces lo pusieron. Grave error: era una melodía romántica y lenta, que logró crecer la incomodidad entre ellos, si eso era posible.

Rápidamente, dejaron de hacerle caso a la música, para voltear la cabeza sonrojados.

Ka: emm, les gustaría jugar a algo?- preguntó. La tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo

Sus amigas y los chicos asintieron

Twist: a qué?- preguntó

Ka: Verdad O Reto- dijo maliciosamente lanzando una mirada pícara a sus compañeras, que la fulminaron con la mirada en respuesta. Los chicos, ajenos a ese hecho, aceptaron sin problema.

Se colocaron en círculo en medio del sótano (en el capítulo anterior puse ático, pero me equivoqué .-. Es sótano)

Kord: yo empiezo. Eli, verdad o reto?- preguntó mirando al lanzador

Eli: verdad- dijo nervioso, del Troll podía esperarse cualquier cosa

Kord: quién te gusta?- preguntó pícaramente. El Shane estaba en un grave aprieto, sus amigos se reían "disimuladamente", mientras que la camarógrafa se tensaba. Si él decía que le gustaba otra chica, se moría ahí mismo. Y si decía que gustaba de ella, también.

Eli: Reto!- cambió.

Kord: pues.. Te reto a que contestes eso!- lo retó. Ahora sí que no tenía salida

Eli: Trixie- susurró tan bajito que no su babosa infierno lo escuchó

Twist: que dijiste, Eli?- se burló

Eli: Trixie- susurró un poco más fuerte, pero aún así no lo escuchaban

Ec: Habla más alto!- le "sugirió"

Eli: Trixie- dijo normal, sin atreverse a mirar a la pelirroja, que en esos momentos estaba más roja que su propio cabello.

Ec: Okey, Eli, te toca- dijo mirando incomoda al Shane y a la Sting

Eli: bien, Ka: Verdad O Reto?- preguntó

Ka: no seré una nenita. Reto- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Eli: te reto a que beses en los labios a Twist- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. La sonrisa de Karem fue desvaneciéndose, para dar lugar al pronunciado sonrojo.

Ka: me niego!

Eli: gallina. Bésalo- se burló. Pusieron a ambos tortolitos en el medio del círculo, y los acercaron hasta estar frente a frente. Suspirando, la castaña rodeó con sus manos el cuello del rubio, acercándolo hacia sí para besarlo. Twist se sorprendió un poco, pero luego cerró los ojos y rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la chica. 15, 30, 45, los segundos pasaban y ninguno daba muestras de querer frenar.

Hasta que los demás se cansaron y les gritaron que se separaran. Ellos se separaron avergonzados y se sentaron, evitando contacto visual.

Ka: bien, Danna, Verdad O Reto?- le preguntó pícaramente

Danna: mm, Verdad- dijo luego de pensársela un poco

Ka: bien- sonrió maliciosa- desde hace cuánto te gusta el Caballero?- preguntó, logrando que tanto el lanzador como la pelirrosa se sonrojaran.

Danna: desde que lo vi- susurró, pero la lograron oír- mmm, Kord- sonrió intentando que su sonrojo desapareciera

Kord: Reto- dijo sin titubear

Danna: te reto a que le digas a Aky lo que sientes por ella- retó lanzándole una mirada a su amiga, quien se sonrojó fuertemente.

Kord: b-bien. Creo que eres la persona más importante en esta vida, creo que desde que te conocí, con tan sólo verte puedo ser feliz. Y…- no pudo terminar porque Akyra ya había presionado sus labios sobre los de él. Era un beso acompasado, dulce, diferente a cualquier beso que el Zane o la Stahl pudieron haber compartido.

La voz de el joven Shane los quitó de su burbuja.

Eli: tengo una idea- todos lo miraron expectantes- vamos a casarlos- propuso. Todos lo miraron pensando que era una broma, pero la seriedad y la sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul los hizo dudar de sí era juego o no.

Twist: es una broma?- preguntó. El Shane negó con la cabeza aún con su sonrisa- entonces Hagámoslo- asintió. Los demás copiaron su acción. Los chicos llevaron al "novio" a una punta del sótano, y las chicas a la "novia" a la otra.

En las cajas encontraron ropa antigua, trapos viejos, mantas largas, entre otras cosas. Las chicas encontraron un vestido largo que le quedaría perfecto a Akyra, junto con un pedazo de tela blanca como "velo". Cuando volvieron con su amiga, la ayudaron a ponerse el vestido (sobre su otro vestido): era mangas largas, sin espalda, y caía con vuelo hasta rozar el suelo. Con un pedazo de alambre, mantuvieron el velo en su lugar, al igual que hicieron los anillos.

Los chicos también tuvieron suerte: encontraron una camisa para el Troll (milagrosamente) y lo ayudaron a crear una corbata con tela negra.

Eli, quien los casaría, encontró una túnica y un libro viejo sobre Babosas, entonces ya estaba listo.

Pusieron la música, todos sentados en algunas sillas viejas o parados, la "novia" empezó a caminar en dirección al altar.

Eli: Amados hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí para unir a este Troll, y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio- dijo con fingida seriedad, que logró que tanto los chicos como las chicas soltaran una risita. El "padre" les chistó- si alguien tiene una razón por la que estos dos seres no deban casarse, que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre- todo se quedó en silencio- entonces, Kord Zane, aceptas a Akyra Stahl como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe, o los intoxique la comida de Pronto?- todos rieron ante eso último, excepto el topoide, que había despertado de su siesta

Kord: acepto- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su amada

Eli: Akyra Stahl, aceptas a Kord Zane como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe, o Pronto lo asesine?

Aky: acepto- contestó sonrojada pero sonriendo.

Eli: entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia- le señaló al Troll. Éste no se hizo repetir y besó a su "esposa", que encantada le devolvió el beso.

Todos fueron a la "fiesta" que era un espacio que habían decorado con unas luces de color blanca. Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, pero como ninguno sabía bailarla, terminaron haciendo pavadas. El incómodo momento estaba atrás.

...

El hambre y la sed se hacía presente entre los jóvenes y el Topoide. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que los habían encerrado, y todos estaban exhaustos.

Trixie: alguna idea para salir de aquí?- preguntó. Los demás negaron con la cabeza

Twist: y si nos fijamos si verdaderamente está trabada?- preguntó. Los chicos asintieron mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras, mientras las chicas se quedaban viendo las carpetas con papeles.

Con los chicos...

Llegaron frente a la puerta, intentando decidir si abrirla o no. Por fin, decidieron que alguien se asomaría por el agujero de la cerradura. El caballero puso su ojo en él, y comenzó a notar mucho movimiento detrás de la puerta.

Ec: es una emboscada. Cuando salgamos, nos atacarán- susurró. Todos dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr/caminar devuelta abajo.

Con las chicas...

Danna y Karem se encontraban revisando unos papeles, mientras Trixie y Akyra buscaban otra manera de salir.

Ka: miren esto!- señaló unos papeles- son de la forma de convertir una babosa común en una malvada!- las demás se acercaron y leyeron- si esto "accidentalmente" desaparece, nos daría una ventaja sobre Blakk!- propuso.

Las demás asintieron. Luego comenzaron a buscar alguna manera de salir.

Danna: no les parece extraño que haya una tapa de madera en medio del lugar?- preguntó acercándose a un cuadrado de madera en el suelo- tiene un agujero para manija!- apuntó

Trixie: estás queriendo decir...

Aky: qué pude ser un pasaje secreto?-terminó la pregunta. La pelirrosa asintió. Acto seguido intentaron encontrar algo con lo cual hacer palanca. Encontraron un palo y comenzaron a jalar. Minutos después los chicos llegaron y las ayudaron. En ese tiempo, las chicas los pusieron al tanto de lo que descubrieron, y los chicos también.

Al fin, la tapa cedió, pero el problema era otro: la manera de bajar. Se les ocurrió bajar con una manta, pero no sabían cuán largo era el recorrido desde arriba a abajo. Entonces anudaron varias mantas, para poder bajar sin problemas

Ec: yo iré primero- se ofreció. E iba a tirarse, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Giró su cabeza y encontró a Danna

Danna: ten cuidado, sí?- preguntó

El Caballero no respondió, simplemente se acercó y la besó. Luego se separó y, agarrándose a la improvisada soga, saltó.

Twist: Caballero? Me escuchas?- preguntó

Ec: es seguro. Bajen- gritó. Entonces, los chicos fueron bajando de a uno, para ayudar luego a las chicas. Cuando Trixie bajó, Eli la ayudó colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Eli: Trix, lamento lo de antes. Fue un accidente- le susurró para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

Trixie: está bien. Te creo- le aseguró con una sonrisa. Luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Danna bajó y fue atajada por el Caballero, que le dio una encantadora sonrisa.

Danna: gracias- le agradeció

Ec: no hay problema. Gracias a ti por preocuparte- contestó. Y antes que ella pudiera replicar volvió a unir sus labios en un beso.

Aky bajó y llegó sana y salva al suelo gracias al Troll.

Aky: gracias- dijo dándole un pequeño beso

Kord: por nada- respondió

Karem estaba bajando pero resbaló, y hubiese caído de no haber sido por Twist, que logró sujetarla por la cintura.

Twist: te encuentras bien?- preguntó sin soltarla

Ka: sí, gracias- dijo sonrojándose.

Twist: ahora quiero mi premio- susurró en su oído. Antes de que la castaña pudiese preguntar, la calló con un apasionado beso, que fue claramente correspondido.

Pronto bajó luego de muchos intentos, el topoide se negaba a bajar porque no era "un pasaje de su clase". Al fin, consiguieron convencerlo prometiéndole que le comprarían un libro de cocina topoide.

Cuando todos estaban ya en el suelo, iban a empezar a caminar, pero su líder los paró.

Eli: démosle las gracias al Dr. Blakk por su "hospitalidad"- dicho esto sacó su lanzadora, cargó a Burpy y lo lanzó, directo a los papeles y carpetas. Todo empezó a arder en llamas, por lo que comenzaron a correr por el estrecho pasadizo.

Pero se toparon con otro problema: llegaron a una pared, con un agujero arriba donde podían pasar por lo menos ocho Trolls.

Trixie: bien, lo que nos separa de la libertad, es esa pared. Alguna manera de escalarla?- preguntó. A Danna se le iluminó el foco.

Danna: y si ellos suben con ayuda de las Aracniredes y luego nos suben?- sugirió. Todos parecieron de acuerdo, por lo que los chicos cargaron sus lanzadoras y dispararon. Treparon y lograron quedar en lo alto del muro. Pronto saltó al suelo, o más bien se cayó.

Los chicos tendieron sus manos a las chicas, quienes las tomaron. Iban a comenzar a subir, pero un ruido los alertó. Las llamas estaban llegando allí. Con un movimiento rápido, los chicos cargaron a las chicas y saltaron fuera, justo a tiempo para ver como todo explotaba.

Eli: muy bien, chicos. A casa- dijo agotado.

Twist: antes vamos a Pizza Rebote- sugirió. Los estómagos de todos rugieron, logrando que todos sonrieran y largaran una carcajada.

Ka: vamos- aceptó. Todos montaron sus Mecas y se dirigieron a la Pizzería de Mario.

Trixie: creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en algo- supuso

Los demás:en qué?- preguntaron

Trixie: en que jamás volveremos a tomar así- todos estuvieron de acuerdo luego de reír un rato.

... Dos años después...

Trixie despertó y se encontró con Eli a su lado. La cabeza le dolía a montones. No recordaba nada

"Oh, no. Qué diablos hicimos anoche?"

...

Final! Final! Final!

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. La idea está basada en su mayoría en el libro de la colección de Caídos del Mapa. Si tienen flojera de leer los libros, está la primer película del primer libro. Se la recomiendo :D

Un cyber abrazo, Conciencia decidió su nombre, dijo que quiere llamarse Aria (maldita sea -.-)

En fin, tengan un lindo día

Su estúpida e infantil amiga amante del chocolate, el helado y la Nutella

Pili (y Aria)


End file.
